Smoggy's destiny
by Belle1996
Summary: This story is about a cat named Smoggy, a former kittypet, that... Pls enjoy cuz this is my 1st time writing a fan-fic :D
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**Hey everyone, its my first fan-fic, so I hope you guys enjoy my story :D**

* * *

**ThunderClan**

Leader Firestar – ginger tom with a flame-coloured pelt

Apprentice: Bramblepaw

Deputy Graystripe – long-haired gray tom

Medicine cat Cinderpelt – dark gray she-cat

Warriors (toms, and she-cats without kits)

Mousefur – small dusky brown she-cat

Dustpelt – dark brown tabby tom

Longtail – pale tabby tom with dark black stripes

Sandstorm – pale ginger she-cat

Apprentice: Sorrelpaw

Willowpelt – very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes

Cloudtail – long-haired white tom

Apprentice: Rainpaw

Brackenfur – golden brown tabby tom

Thornclaw – golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice: Sootpaw

Ashfur – pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes

Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Bramblepaw – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Sorrelpaw – tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Rainpaw – dark gray tom with blue eyes

Sootpaw – lighter gray tom with amber eyes

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits.)

Ferncloud – pale gray with darker flecks, green eyes

Brightheart – white she-cat with ginger patches

Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Goldenflower – pale ginger she-cat

Frostfur – beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes

Dappletail – once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat

Speckletail – pale tabby she-cat

One-eye – pale gray she-cat, the oldest cat in ThunderClan, virtually blind and deaf

Cats outside Clans

Barley – black-and-white tom that lives on a farm close to the forest

Ravenpaw – sleek black cat that lives on the farm with Barley, formerly of ThunderClan

Smudge – plump, friendly black-and-white kittypet that lives in a house at the edge of the forest

Princess – light brown kittypet with a distinctive white chest and paws; a kittypet

Smoggy – white tom with faint tabby stripes on his back, lives with Blackie

Blackie – plump and friendly pure-black kittypet, lives in his house with Smoggy

Prologue:

"Where are you?" A white tom with tabby stripes on his back yowls, "Why?!" Suddenly he sensed another cat with him. He arched his back fiercely and snarl, "Who are you? And what do you want with me?" The starry she-cat spoke with a melody-like voice, "Peace dear one, I know you are upset."

Sensing the she-cat is no threat, he let his bristling fur lie, "Why? Why did they leave me here? Do they not want me anymore?" he cried. "You are not abandoned, your destiny is here," the she-cat then disappeared as mysteriously as she had appeared after saying this. "Wait, please tell me more....." the tom cat yowled.

* * *

**Please review !**


	2. Chapter 1

**This is chapter 1, I know its quiet short, but pls enjoy :D**

* * *

Chapter 1:

"Please..." Smoggy murmured in his sleep. Suddenly, a paw pricked him and a voice said, "Hello? Smoggy? What are you doing murmuring in your sleep? Are you still upset about what had happened?" Blackie, a pure black kittypet lowered his head in shame as he accidentally said it. "Nothing happened," Smoggy lied, he remembered the she-cat from his dream, it actually scares him.

Smoggy, a former kittypet was abandoned by his Housefolks. They put him into a monster one day and they went to a place. It was full of new Housefolks buildings. Smoggy got excited when his Housefolks put him down, he began to explore. When he finished exploring, his housefolks had disappeared. Smoggy was so scared and while running away to hide from the weird surrounding, he also ran into a black cat.

The black cat's name is Blackie. He is a very plump kittypet with a blue collar. Smoggy had been living with Blackie's Housefolks since his own left him here.

"Let's go outside to explore," Smoggy said quickly to change the subject. Blackie nod and without sensing Smoggy's unease, he ran outside and yowl, "Last one out is a rotten egg!" The kittypets loves eggs, but not rotten ones.

Smoggy outpaced Blackie with his strong legs, "You're the rotten egg now," Smoggy yowled in delight. "Sure, whatever," Blackie muttered, angry at his shorter legs, fat tummy and losing to Smoggy.

Smoggy looked around the garden, hoping to find a thing to play with. Suddenly, he caught sight of something moving in the forest. The forest always scares Smoggy with the shadowy movements and the silence.

He strained his eyes and look hard... and cowered when he saw a pair of creepy-looking amber eyes looking at him. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Firestar is dreaming and he knew it, he looked around and caught scent of a sweet smell, _Spottedleaf! _Firestar thought in delight while running forward to meet her. "It's so good to see you again, Spottedleaf, I miss you so much," Firestar purred. "Yes, I miss you too, but today I have something to tell you. Come," Spottedleaf beckoned Firestar with her tail. Spottedleaf lead Firestar to the Twolegplace and take him to a sleeping cat, it is a white tom with tabby stripes on his back. "Remember this cat, Firestar, he is the cat that shall help you. Seek out the cat, whose pelt is a smog. For he'll be the one that will succeed when the fire failed." Spottedleaf meowed and began to fade.

* * *

**Pls review :D:D**


End file.
